Banzai (Singleplayer)
Banzai (Singleplayer), is a campaign addon for Call of Duty: World at War. It is a rough equivilant to Nazi Zombies only in a more quick way. The Player must survive unlimited waves of Banzai attackers, and also some tree snipers, Sub-Machine Gunners, and Flamethrowers. It is sort of the equivilant of the Horde game mode from Gears of War 2 in which the player fights a variety of enemies. The Banzai Charger will be the main antigonist. Nazi Zombie Equipment *The Mystery Box makes it's return in Banzai. *The Teddy Bear makes an unwelcome return into Banzai. *Perk-a-Cola Machines also return. *A Pack-A-Punch machine returns. *Teleporters also return. *The Flogger makes it's second appearence. *The Zipwire also returns for the second time. *Power-ups also return, but the Carpenter is removed. *Doors and blockades can be bought. *Electric Barriers return. *The Bowie Knife is avalible, it is the only knife that can kill Flamethrowers without making an explosion. *Bouncing Bettys have returned. *The Fly Trap returns, in a new form. *The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ and Monkey Bombs are avalible. New Equipment *A Pack-a-Punch machine has now got spawn points, a teddy bear will block the player from reaching the Pack-A-Punch Machine and a Teddy Bear will be nailed to a barricade covering the Pack-a-Punch machine. *New Perks. *Despite it taking place on Okinawa, the DP28 and a brand new easter egg, the Desert Eagle is also obtainable from the mystery box. Aswell as the Japanese Type 37 Bolt Action Rifle. *New Weapons. *The Wunderwaffe DG-3, if Pack-A-Punched it turns into the Wunderwaffe DG-4. *New weapons can be Pack-A-Punched. *All Bolt Action Rifles can have Grenade Launchers or bayonets. *Another easter egg is achieved when Pack-A-Punching the MP40 twice. The first makes it the Afterburner, while the second, it transforms into a modern MP5. *Mortars. Enemy Levels Enemy Weapons *Banzai Chargers: An easy foe to face, but in large numbers, can prove deadly. They will blindly charge the player through windows, doors, over barricades and even attempt to rise up when the player is right in their face. They are the main enemy in this map. *Sub-Machine Gunners: Not as easy as the Banzai Chargers, however, these soldiers wield Type 100 and in earlier rounds, are pretty bad aim. They will first appear in Round 3 and will not attack the player with melee unless the player is very close. They will not jump through windows, they shoot through them instead. These soldiers are also prone to throwing grenades in groups, so they are hard to avoid. *Light Machine Gunners: Around the same difficulty as the Sub-Machine Gunners, these deadly soldiers will hide in small bushes or behind walls with deadly fast Type 99's. They first appear in round 7. While facing Banzai Chargers, these soldier can be quite irritating because of their rapid, accurate fire. They often occompany Sub-Machine Gunners, and were more protection on there chest, so head shots are advised to quickly kill them. *Heavy-Machine Gunners: Rarely encountered in there first appearences, these deadly soldiers will always stay out of the reach of the player, only on rare occasions can the player actually go where the Heavy Machine Gunners are. They are always protected by barricades, so headshots are almost the only way to kill one, and they also use the even deadlier Type 95 Heavy Machine Gun. On higher difficulties while fighting Banzai's and Machine Gunners, these enemies will make sure that the player will die a quick, but painful death. They first appear on round 14. *Snipers: Encountered on higher rounds when the usage of Banzai Attackers if off the limit, Snipers will usely be hiding in grass and/or areas sorrounding the Mystery Box, Pack-A-Punch, Perk-A-Colas, or in small buildings. They wield a standard Sniper Rifle but are very accurate in their shots. If no-one else can kill you, they will. They first appear at round 18. *Flamethrowers: One of the most deadly soldiers encountered in this match, the Type 100 Flamethrower is equipped with these deadly soldiers. They are usely encountered in groups of two or three, and never with Machine Gunners or snipers, making group kills rare. They usually guard the Pack-A-Punch machine or Jugger-Nog respectivally. They will make sure that you are cornered in a building and/or closed in area, they are prone to killing Banzai Chargers accidentally. Knifing them will cause them to explode, only the Bowie Knife will make an explosion-free kill. They first appear on round 20. *Bolt Action Riflers (not Snipers):These soldiers will appear as common as the Sub-Machine Gunners, these soldiers wield the Arisaka Bolt Action Rifle aswell as the Type 37 Bolt Action Rifle. These soldiers are known for choosing death over surrender, and will almost always go onto last stand when shot. They will use the .357 Magnum (captured by the Japanese), making them deadly foes when downed. They appear on round 12. *Pack-A-Punch Guardians:The Pack-A-Punch guardians are a deadly enemy encountered. Hence there name, they guard the Pack-A-Punch machine. They have bayonets on every weapon they wield, unless in some cases, they have Rifle Grenades. They can hold every weapon, they even hold Russian, German and American weapons. They also Pack-a-Punch there weapons, making them even more deadly. If one kills one before the Pack-A-Punch is complete, they can take the Pack-A-Punched weapon. They can wield the Desert Eagle, aswell as the MP5. And on extremely rare cases, the Ray Gun. They appear after round 15 and also wear protective body armour and helmets, so apart from punching them full of lead until they go down, it is advised to throw a grenade, stab them or use a Flamethrower, Wunderwaffe or Ray Gun etc. New Pack-A-Punched Weapons Weapons Side Arms *Colt M1911 *Walther P38 *Nambu *.357 Magnum *Desert Eagle Sub-Machine Guns *Thompson *MP40 *Type 100 *PPSH 41 *MP5 Bolt Action Rifles *Arisaka *Kar98k *Type 37 Bolt Action Rifle *PTRS 41 Machine Guns *BAR *Type 99 Light Machine Gun *DP-28 *MG42 *FG42 *Browning M1919 Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun *Double-barreled shotgun Grenades *Steilhandgrenade *Type 99 Grenade (Kiska) *Molotov Cocktail *N° 74 ST Wunderwaffe Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Wunderwaffe DG-3 *Monkey Bombs